N'Dama, the Weather Demon
N'Dama, the Weather Demon is a male character who features in Defenders of the Earth. Biography Kurt Walker was the son of the reigning Phantom and the brother of Kit Walker. When the two were boys, they were put through the ultimate test in order for their father to determine who would become the next Phantom. Their father bade the two boys to travel to the shrine on Mount Entanga and to bring the jewel for Zandum ceremony. A confident Kurt asked to be sent alone as he felt that he would accomplish this mission and become the Phantom but his father refused him; informing him that by working with his brother he would learn to work with others which was an important lesson. Though Kurt protested, the Walker children's father said that his decision was final. Once their father left them alone, Kurt proposed a challenge to his brother Kit saying that they race and determine who would get the jewel first. Kit, however, wished to follow his father's wishes by working together but an arrogant Kurt provoked him by saying that he belived his younger brother would be beaten in this race. The two then decided to race to the shrine in order to determine between them who became the Phantom. Moving through the jungle, the two brothers came before a lion which chased Kurt away. Kit was about to leave him but felt sympathy for his brother and distracted the lion away allowing Kurt to make it up the mountain. Upon seeing his brother climbing and being down the mountain whilst he was closer to the shrine, Kurt began to brag that he would win. When Kit said that he did not have to cheat to win, Kurt angrily stamped his foot on the rocks saying he did not cheat which caused the stones to fall onto Kit seemingly knocking him unconscious. A worried Kurt asked his brother if he was ok and that it was an accident; at first willing to check his brother, Kurt's greed overcame him and he decided to claim the jewel first. When he returned to help Kit, he found him gone and believed that he died. In desperation, he decided to lie to his father and claimed that Kit died climbing the mountain. But it was discovered that his father had sent Goran to watch over the boys during the trial and the native African saw Kurt abandon his brother. Kit had also survived and their father made him the new Phantom stating that Kurt never learnt that the Phantom's mission was to serve others. An angry Kurt told his father that he was making a mistake for choosing his brother who was a "wimp" and that he would prove that he was worthy; vowing that he would make Kit pay before leaving. Kurt Walker had disappeared from his people for over twenty years where he drifted across the world until he was captured by the forces of Ming the Merciless. The ruler of Mongo had chosen him as the instrument of the Phantom's destruction due to Kurt's hatred of his brother. When asking him of his desire, the older Walker brother stated simply that he wanted to destroy the Phantom. Ming bade him to enter into a magical floating closet whereupon Kurt was given magical powers and became N'Dama, Demon of Weather whereupon he was given the task of destroying his brother. Going to Africa, N'Dama began altering the weather of the lands of his ancestors and terrorising them; claiming that he would rule them or destroy them if they resisted though they stated that the Phantom would return. The Spirit of Weather then waited for his brother to come to save his people and destroyed his helicopter. He then waited in the Skull Cave for his brother, and his niece, to come to him. Overview Personality and attributes N'Dama, Demon of Weather was also known by his true human name which was Kurt Walker and a descendant of the Phantom bloodline. His features as a human were that of a bearded scruffy middle aged blond haired man but once transformed into his Weather Demon persona, he wore black clothing and a cloak with a horned animal skull on the top of his head. He wore a mask that covered his eyes which glowed red but left his mouth open. He angrily attacked anyone that removed his mask stating that no one can see his face which showed that his natural eyes glowed red as well. In Kurt's mind, he should have been destined to become the Phantom and was bitterly disappointed when his father chose Kit over him. His deep resentment of his brother developed into hatred as he sought to attain what he was denied or destroy it. Kurt Walker even stated that he had only a single desire and wish which was to destroy the Phantom. Ming the Merciless noted this in him and believed it to be a powerful motive as well as being the reason why he choose him as his agent. However, Kurt had been driven with paranoia and anger making him quite demented. Whilst travelling down a corridor in the Skull Cave with pictures of the previous Phantoms; he demanded angrily that they stopped staring at him as he could have been a better Phantom then all of them and believed that he still would be. He also angrily yelled at a family picture of himself with his father stating that his father would now see how he would become the position that he was denied. When claiming to an unconscious Kit that it was his moment of his triumph, he witnessed a hallucination of his father claiming that it was instead his moment of shame whereupon an angry Kurt was attacking the hallucination made from his mind. Upon his return to his homeland in Africa, he demanded as the Spirit Demon of the Wind that he be declared the ruler of the people who were to serve him. He was a cruel tyrant that used his power to dominate the innocent stating that with a single wave of his hand, he could devastate the village of Goran's people. He wished for them to become his subjects or face utter destruction at his hands. Kurt was not above using trickery and his abilities to give him an advantage in a contest without powers as demonstrated when he used his lightning powers to scare some elephants into the path of his younger brother. Due to his former kinship with his brother, he knew certain aspects of his personality. Thus, he knew that by terrorising the Phantom's village in Africa that Kit Walker and his daughter would come giving him the opportunity to get his revenge. He believed that his brother knew that he would return one day and that it was only a matter of time before be tried to claim the title that he believed was rightfully his. As a boy, he was overconfident in his abilities and wished to do the Phantom trial alone as he thought Kit would only get in his way and because he wished to attain the title of Phantom alone without any competition. He felt though that if he could not become the Phantom, then he would destroy everything the Phantom stood for whilst his brother would stand by and being incapable of doing anything about it. As Kit Walker was his brother, this made Kurt Walker the uncle of Jedda Walker. Powers and abilities As Kurt Walker, he possessed no power above that of a normal human being. N'Dama's power came not from natural abilities but through alien magic which was given to him by the tyrant of Mongo; Ming the Merciless who bade him to enter into a floating closet-like chamber. After being augmented by Ming, the older Walker brother had the power to control the weather itself though this was only in a 24 hour period. This allowed him to generate powerful bolts of lightning from his hands which can be used to attack enemies or scare wildlife. He also had the ability to control the wind allowing him to fly across his environment or sending powerful windy blasts capable of knocking a fully grown human into a wall. These wind based powers even allowed him to redirect arrows back at his enemies. In addition, he could fire balls of ice from his hands at a rapid pace which were the size of a human fist and capable of injuring enemies. His control over the weather was so powerful allowing him to cause devastating weather changes over a land creating devastating winds and icy snow storms. Through simple gestures, he was also capable of moving clouds in order to obscure the view of aerial craft as well as shaping them to form into a appearance of his face. He seemingly had the power to teleport away with a flash of lightning. Notes *The character was an original creation of the Defenders of the Earth cartoon and did not feature in the Phantom legend though he does feature in the Marvel comic mini-series. Appearances *''Defenders of the Earth'': "A House Divided" Category:Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:Villains Category:Defenders of the Earth